1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing system and, more particularly, to an image processing system and an image processing method of improving human face recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human face recognition technology is applied to a human-computer interface, home video surveillance or face recognition of biology detection and image database management. Thus, the human face recognition technology is important in the image recognition technology. However, human face recognition has high difficulties and variations. For example, a human face recognition system cannot capture enough biological information when user stands in an imperfectly illuminated environment.